


【拔杯】Hunter Family

by Andree



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, POV First Person, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26742616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andree/pseuds/Andree
Summary: 第一人称原创角色，CP是S3的千代小姐姐，拔杯观察者。
Relationships: Chiyoh/Reader, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 8





	【拔杯】Hunter Family

-0-

第一次见到Chiyoh，可以说她是温柔而强硬地撞进了我的世界。

她背着冷黑、修长的乐器箱，深灰色大衣上沾的雪被暖气吹化，变成一层细密的水珠，在吧台前昏黄的灯光下像是夕阳将沉时那种最柔和的光晕。在此之前，我都无法想象这样的美会在人类身上绽放。

我感到窒息，胸腔里巨大的挤压感仿佛是要把我的心脏拓进她瘦削锋利的侧脸轮廓制成的模具里。

我慌忙扒下了降噪耳机，急切如获赦的绞刑犯扒下颈上的绞绳——上帝啊，我渴望听到她。

她得到了她的酒——我猜是某种富有品味且高度的酒，够资格触碰她矜贵的舌头，又能让她穿梭过暴雪的身体重归温暖。

我听见她抬手时大臂与腋下衣料摩擦的声音，冰块撞上杯壁的轻响，她轻浅的呼吸，眨眼时那种独特的柔软而湿润的声音，她鲜活的心跳。噢，我从未如此感谢过这受诅咒的听觉。

我微微眯起了眼，心脏下沉——我的听力世界里，大理石撑破她的皮肤，盘旋、生长，以她之形将壮丽送达天幕。如此宏伟之下，其它声音都如同被淹没。

“铛”的脆响把我拉回了现实，是远处卡座里四人约会的干杯声。我又开始听到一切，墙外呼啸的风雪，车轮碾过积雪的嘎吱，酒吧里十一个顾客的话语、心跳、动作，调酒师左手拇指敲击手机屏幕的低响，我膝上耳机里持续的白噪音……混乱失序。

我无措地望向Chiyoh，如果她不能拯救我，我只有重新戴回耳机。

专注而危险的回视击中了我，而且几乎刺穿我，如同夜里黑猫盯住了它的猎物，在它还未扑过来时我已经尝到了尖牙与血。如果我是飞鸟，在被它盯上时就失去了振翅的勇气。

她的目光并不过于锐利，反而有温柔与悲悯。她的唇角似有若无地上弯，弱光源削弱了她的高颧骨带来的侵略性。这让我疯狂地渴求靠近她。

如果飞鸟无法振翅逃离，那就冲进深渊。至少在撞上岩石粉身碎骨前，它会得到一场比飞翔更炽烈的坠落。

-1-

我察觉到有人给我盖上了什么东西，迷迷糊糊地，我能闻到属于Chiyoh的夜间松木的冷香。

我醒过来时，听见窗外枝叶摩擦的沙沙，引擎盖下发动机的嗡鸣，车轮碾过路面的声音，还有Chiyoh的呼吸和心跳。我撑开一只眼，看见一手握着方向盘的Chiyoh朝我露出一个很浅但温柔的笑，右手摩挲我睡得微烫的脸颊。

“我以为今天的计划多少会影响你的睡眠。”她说。

但我睡得很好，“可能最近找素材累到了。疲惫促进睡眠。”

我最近在为一本新的小说做准备。新题材，素材都很有意思，让我不由自主地顺藤摸瓜一直找到了好几年前的新闻。

我打了个哈欠，歪过头主动在她的掌心里蹭了蹭。柔软的肌肤摩擦声让我心脏发热。

三天前，在酒吧与Chiyoh相识九个月后，我被她邀请去她的家人那做客。

家人。很奇妙，对于我和Chiyoh这都是一个相当严肃的概念。我没有，直到Chiyoh侵入、渗透到我生活的每一处。

直到这次邀请前，我以为Chiyoh也是孑然一身。但她不是，那么这位或者这些家人对她一定足够重要。而我为此非常高兴，认识家人意味着我在Chiyoh心目中的位置离家人更近了一步。

车减速拐入了一条岔路，这边的林子要更活跃些，我能听见更密集的虫鸣。这意味着这里也许有更多鸟类栖息。

“或许我们以后能来这里猎鸟。”我提议。

Chiyoh略显神秘地笑了笑：“作为猎人，我们最好尊重其他猎人的领地意识。”

三个月前，Chiyoh在我生日时送了我一柄定制的猎枪，哑黑的枪管，胡桃木的雕花枪托，冰凉，缄默，修长，让我想起狩猎时的Chiyoh。这让我在握住枪时止不住地发颤。

但Chiyoh从背后环住我时，我的手稳得出奇，扣下扳机，想象着瞄准镜准星下的鸟悲鸣着坠落也不能让我有丝毫颤动。

-2-

林子里出现了一栋三层的原木搭建的房屋。Chiyoh将车停在了离旧沃尔沃远些的梅赛德斯旁边，靠着一大堆劈好的、罗列整齐、也许一两周都用不完的木柴。

我听到房子里传来六只狗的吠叫声，也许是警觉，也许是兴奋。

很快门就打开了，六只体型不一、品种各异的狗狗冲出来，蹿下阶梯。有三只先在提着行李的Chiyoh的脚边转了一圈才冲进林子里撒欢。

开门的人扶着门框，背后是屋内柔和的灯光。我能感受到他的视线，但看不清他的样貌。

“又多了。”Chiyoh说。

门边的男人说：“又多了。”

随着和Chiyoh一起走上台阶，我才看清这个男人的模样。这让我的胸腔里突然钻进了一只翠鸟，慌乱地扇翅扑飞，试图从我的嗓子眼里逃出去。

“Miina，对吗？”男人朝我伸出手，“Will Graham，很高兴见到你。”

我手忙脚乱地把背包换到左手上，握了握他的手，视线在与他短暂一触之后慌张地躲开了。

希望他只是觉得我紧张过头了，或者是害羞，随便什么。“很高兴认识你，Graham先生。”

但我听着壁炉里木柴燃烧的噼啪爆裂和他沉稳的心跳，以及那一声极轻微的笑或不屑或愤怒时才会发出的哼音。我清楚他知道我认识他了，作为三年前杀死红龙后与臭名昭著的食人魔一起坠海失踪的FBI特别探员的他。

我想起那些关于Will Graham与Hannibal Lecter作为谋杀夫夫共同狩猎的猜测，下意识地攥住了Chiyoh的手。

“你先带Miina看看房间，把行李安置下。”Will很放松地把一只手放在裤袋里，“你们来得比预计的早，我得去厨房帮点忙才能让你们别等太久。”

我偷偷打量了下Will，酒红色的材质柔软的衬衣和灰色的西裤，头发卷曲得很居家，肢体姿态轻松。看起来比几年前与Dr.Chilton的那张合照里的样子更年轻。

我道了声谢，尽力不让自己去想他要去给厨房里的什么人帮忙，厨房里有什么，而又是什么让他状态看起来比几年前更好了。

他转身离开时，我注意到了他迷人的腰线，不是说我对他有什么那方面的兴趣，而是他的衣服实在很合身。

我听着Will的脚步声和地板受压的嘎吱声，直到他停下。木制屋舍的隔音效果真的很差，我甚至能毫不费力地听到他和另一个人的谈话。

另一个男人的声音低沉而富有磁性，带着独特可辨的口音与充满艺术性的韵律感——该死的好听。

完全符合Dr.Chilton对Hannibal Lecter个人魅力方面的描述。

那只翠鸟也许是发现嗓子眼不是正确的出口，开始往我的腹腔里钻。而我还是无法将这种感觉归类于对食人魔的恐惧还是爆炸新闻与生活接轨的兴奋。

显然，Hannibal The Cannibal并不需要借助别人之手花上九个月引诱猎物。Chiyoh当然不会是诱饵。而按照我目前为止从新闻和Dr.Chilton写得并不算好的书籍里拼凑出的人物性格推测，我只要礼貌而顺从，像我之前对所有人那样，就不会激发一场冲动犯罪。

Chiyoh应该是注意到了我的沉默和紧张，低头轻吻了我的额角，“宝贝，我想在失实新闻把你的思维框定前让你认识真正的他们。”

“你看到我在查他们相关的资料了？”虽然这是个疑问句，但我从不怀疑Chiyoh敏锐的观察力。

Chiyoh捧住我的脸，“是的，但两个月前我就想让你见见他们了。只是那时候他们不在境内。”

=

与此同时，三十英尺外，隔着两堵圆木墙和一条走廊的厨房里，Will与那个已经被我认定为Hannibal Lecter的人的对话从晚餐转到了Chiyoh和我身上。

“Will，Miina让你想起了故人吗？”那个男人说，手仍灵活地控制着厨刀处理某种质地较脆的食材。

Will停顿了下，回答：“是的。”

“Abigail。”男人说出这个名字时伴有一点细微的叹息。

啊，Abigail Hobbs。她的名字曾在Hannibal Lecter、Will Graham和明尼苏达劳伯鸟的相关新闻里被多次提及。就像一根将这些人紧紧缠绕在一起的线。

Will说：“她们有近似的眉毛和眼睛。”

他平静的陈述伴随着肉类接触热锅的滋啦声，几乎被淹没。

“如果你想，我们可以让她变得更像Abigail。”男人听起来从容而自信，充满掌控力，“Chiyoh与Misha几乎没有相似之处，但我仍把一部分Misha放到了Chiyoh里。”

“Misha的苦难、善良和对你的保护欲。”Will长长地呼出一口气，略低的声音里同时被痛苦和愉悦撑满，“与你一起活着会永远让一部分的我饱受折磨。”*

=

Chiyoh和我把行李规整了下，她的效率是我的五倍，不只因为熟悉，还因为作为对照的我心不在焉。我不喜欢探听隐私，而且我的表情一直都在出卖我。被探听到到隐私的人会在与我对视的第一眼就明白“她知道了”这事儿。但我无法拒绝从网页变为现实的素材。

我曾长时间地用隔音材料、耳机和白噪音把自己关在笼子里，但Chiyoh牵着我走出了牢笼，让我习惯在被世界的声音疯涌挤压时不逃回冰冷坚固的笼子而是躲进她的心跳、呼吸、血流声和怀抱里。而探听她的家人让我感到心虚。

我的视线再次被她捕获。我错开了一瞬，又想起她教我的尽力坦荡地回望过去。

她的眼型在她的神情中柔和下来，我听见笑意在她唇角缓慢绽放的声音，纵容、维护，又有那么点小邪恶。

她说：“你可以听。你可以听一切。”

=

我听见一声如同大提琴轻鸣般的哼音，那男人在笑。

“所以那时候，你唯一的退路是与我一起死。”

我听见一阵几乎被煎肉的尖叫淹没的摩擦声，Lecter也许是摸了摸Will柔软的卷发，也许是摸了他冒着胡茬的脸颊，也许是Will用头发蹭着Lecter身上的衣料。

“而现在，Attaboy，你学会了与饱受折磨的一部分和平共存。”他亲吻了Will的某处，然后给锅中煎制的肉翻了个身。

“是你不允许我赴死。”

他放下厨具，“你是我思维宫殿的一部分了，Will，你组成了我，我塑造了你。”

“别，你不用说出来。”Will似乎知道Lecter将要说什么。

我猜，也许是我身上那些像Abigail的部分刺激到了他们某些共同记忆。*

“如果有一天你决意赴死，Will，我会给你剥夺我生命的特权。”男人停顿，旋律在攀上顶峰前有一阵扣人心弦的静谧，“作为交换，若我的自由或生命将被彻底剥离，我希望你，至少是你不曾因我饱受折磨的那一部分，能随其同去。”

“好了，Hannibal。”Will舒出一口气，声音更低了，“你知道Miina的天赋，她可能听到这一切。”

“没有必要担心这个。她是个见证者，不是宣扬者。Lounds女士的完全反面。”他又轻声补充，像琴弓柔缓地刮过大提琴的琴弦，“不是吗？”

=

一股麻痒顺着我的脊背直窜到的我后脑。我不确定那句话是否是对我说的。但猫科动物的爪伸过笼隙触到了鹊鸲，柔软的肉垫轻抚过柔软的颈羽，弯钩状的利爪轻悬其上。

这会不会被视作粗鲁无礼？会不会让我出现在接下来的菜单上？Chiyoh会不会因为反抗他们而受到惩罚？

收拾妥当的Chiyoh走近我，一如既往地在我坦白前洞悉我的想法，“没有必要担心那些。我们该去正式见见他了。”

我意识到Chiyoh和Lecter说了一样的话。他们之间可能有很多相似之处。我不知道Misha是谁，但被放进Chiyoh身体里的Misha也许就与Lecter相似。

Chiyoh牵着我，走在她身后让我不得不去注意她比往日收敛的气势。她隐形的、抓眼的、固执的Alpha气场在进入这里时悄然收束，而我在还无法察觉到那种凌驾其上的气势时就越界了。

（*1.S3E13，Bedelia姐姐意识到Will打算和Hannibal共死后，对Will说的“Can't live with him，can't live without him.”，如果他们要同生，Will充满正义感的那部分必定不会好过。

*2.指S2E13，Abigail活着的最后一幕，Hannibal说“我让你了解我、看清我，我给了你一份珍贵的礼物，你却不想要。你想剥夺我的生命。你想剥夺我的自由。”）

-3-

Hannibal Lecter，Hannibal The Cannibal，Dr.Lecter……任何一个称呼无法指代这个人。我的听觉世界里，他的代称应该是一段咏叹死亡、圣洁、邪恶、傲慢、完美、蜕变的，由他自己低哼的曲调，空气在他的鼻腔中被肌肉策动流泻出的、比日落更深暗的璀璨色彩。

他挽到小臂上的白衬衣整洁得一丝不苟，灰底暗红色格纹的马甲与西裤充分地展示出在这个年纪颇为罕见的精瘦身材。他的双手干净，干净得不像在摆弄厨具而是乐器。

他身上深沉醇厚的暗色调光彩远比任何一张照片、或所有欲抑先扬地吹嘘他的文字所呈现的更盛。

在Chiyoh的鼓励下，我尽力维持冷静礼貌地与他问候，递上我们精心挑选的、与我同一年诞生的红酒。

他轮廓鲜明的眉骨很适合挑眉这个表情，从他锋锐深邃的眼角流露出的、难以辨别属于礼节性还是真心的赞赏让我体会到一种难以言喻的欢欣。

他建议我们先到餐厅等候，他还有最后一点收尾工作，Will很快会将狗狗们带回来，与我们一起入席。

我顺从地点头，跟着Chiyoh走到餐桌旁。

我听见Will吹了几声狗哨，六只狗狗欢快地从林子里蹿回他身边，拱着、围着他回到屋内。他们在与餐厅相隔一个拐角的客厅停下，Will揉过好几只狗狗柔软蓬松的毛，去厨房把他们的晚餐端到了狗狗们自己的“餐桌”上。

实际上，我难以想象Hannibal与狗，六只，兼容。但如果他们之间加上一个Will，这就变成了一幅完整的拼图，绝配。

Will把自己清理了下才回到餐厅——我听见了Hannibal温和又充满控制力的建议，还有Will不太情愿、像个叛逆青少年的哼哼。

Hannibal在他身后，推着餐车，却如同推着将要被评论家们瞻仰的艺术品。不得不承认，Hannibal的作品的确是艺术品。

但我的注意力几乎完全无法放在它们身上，哪怕差不多六小时没进食的饥饿感压迫着我的神经。

Hannibal和Will第一次同时出现在我面前——他们一起将盛放主菜的餐盘放到每个位置上，他们错身而过时，Hannibal嗅闻了Will的侧颈，无论他闻到的是什么，都让他的眼角更柔和地下弯了些许。接着，两人入座，Hannibal介绍他的杰作，Will吐槽、评论或称赞。

他们的互动不包括时常出现在爱人间的、大方的、让我感到尴尬的贴面吻或亲吻，他们甚至没有肢体接触，但亲密从他们各自的每一个动作、每一次呼吸的韵律间散发出来。

当他们待在一起时，我才意识到他们惊人的相似，不是外貌上，也非气质，而是灵魂——他们各自奏响旋律，而在交响时我才明白此曲的宏伟。迷人得可怕。

如果能体会这种美的不只我，他们应当以美杀人。

-4-

完美的一餐。

虽然我完全不记得我们到底吃了什么，喝的酒又是Hannibal精心挑选的多少年陈酿，这简直是对Hannibal厨艺的侮辱。意识到这一点的我起码在接下来的半小时里都没敢直面他——陪Will去遛狗是个完美的逃避措施。

Will的话不多，我也有社交障碍，幸好狗狗们的呼哧声和欢快的吠叫在装点空白的氛围。

“你和Chiyoh一起狩猎吗？”Will问。

“是的。”我说，“从三个月前开始的。我本以为这会很难。”

一只大金毛在Will脚边逡巡着渴求主人的抚摸，差点绊住Will。他只好半蹲下给它来一顿舒服的后颈按摩，其它狗狗也羡慕地挤了过来。他笑得很纯净，蓝眼睛里映着从树林缝隙间透来的木屋灯光。

“怎么？”

我意识到自己也在不自觉地跟着他笑，“我以前观察鸟类。不是那种特意地追着鸟跑的鸟类学家的观察。”我吞咽了一下，“我家很安静，大概是让它们误以为无人居住，所以常到我的院子里栖息。我不去惊扰它们，观察它们。发现它们与我的相似、相异，把自己想象成它们的一员。”

“我猜，在与Chiyoh猎鸟之后你会做噩梦——关于自己被击落。”Will抬头看我，笑意收敛。

我点头，“或者在亲手击落它们之后，在它们的坠落里发现它们散落的羽毛下其实是人类的模样。”

“你仍愿意与Chiyoh一起猎鸟？”

我的喉头微哽，但阻止不了我不假思索的回答：“是的。”

Will停下了狗狗按摩，站起身，“在对鸟扣下扳机时你会颤抖吗？”

我摇头，“我曾犹豫过，颤抖过。后来Chiyoh教会了我。”我想起Chiyoh在身后环住我时的感觉——她的坚定、专注、残忍通过相贴的背与胸膛传递到我身上，这并不让我害怕。

“那感觉如何？”Will走近我，阴影下的眼凝视着我。

“我感觉，”我因无法克制的吞咽反应而停顿，“活着。”

他伸出手，深棕色的鹿皮手套将他的手指紧密包裹，他的手掌从我的头顶缓缓滑向耳侧，没有触碰。神秘得如同在用掌心感知我的情绪。“还有……隐约、安静的掌控感。”

徐缓而精准的描述，有那么一瞬我几乎无法分辨它究竟出自Hannibal还是Will之口。所有在我噩梦中悲鸣过的鸟在我的胸腔中复生，又尖叫着死去——而我感觉活着，十六倍地活着。

眼泪冲破我的眼眶，甚至没用到一秒。

-5-

我们在壁炉边的沙发上聊天。两张相对的长沙发间隔着令人舒适的距离。Hannibal和Chiyoh都选择了昂贵的酒精，而我和Will分享一大瓶汽水。

六只狗狗被Will和我瓜分，不过靠着Hannibal友情提供的肉肠我都只勉强留住了两只，体型小的在我腿上，拉布拉多蜷在我身边的沙发上。Will则腿边趴着两只，右侧沙发上趴着两只。至于左侧，那属于Hannibal不可侵犯的领地。

“Miina，你的第三部小说，介意透露些信息吗？”Hannibal问。

“新题材，我想写写更令人激动的故事。”我和盘托出，“狩猎家族，一个充满反社会者、天才、社会精英的大家庭，他们中还有几个连环杀手。由于保留着祖辈的林地和狩猎传统，他们每一个都是优秀的猎手。他们针锋相对，但对领地与利益互不侵犯，相处还算融洽。直到一个令人垂涎的、过分优秀的‘猎物’出现……”

Will揉了揉靠在他大腿上的狗脑袋，“希望我的故事不是作为‘猎物’的素材出现在你的素材清单上的。”

“不，你更符合猎手。”我局促地补救，“不，应该说我不以现实中的人物作为原型。我更喜欢创造人物。搜集素材是因为我得了解组成人物的特质，他们的性格、动力，这样我才能想象出他们在各种情节中的想法与行为。”

“那么，祝你的狩猎家族狩猎愉快。”Hannibal举杯，浓烈沉暗的色彩在高脚杯中轻晃。

我们也举起杯，杯中密密麻麻的小气泡愉悦地接连爆裂。

“狩猎愉快！”

-6-

Chiyoh在我之后进了浴室，而我又在胆怯又激动地探听Hannibal和Will。主卧在二层，这间房间的斜上方，一层木质地板几乎算不上阻碍。根据他们的脚步声，我能大概勾勒出一部分的空间构成图。

在我洗澡的时间里，两位男士都迅速地完成了他们的清洗。而现在Hannibal正要给Will刮胡子。

我听见削薄的刃面刮擦过硬物的金属轻鸣，Will在身体陷进柔软的皮质座椅时鼻腔里溢出的舒适而满足的低吟。

剃刀刮磨的声音停止，Hannibal放下磨石，从Will背后走近他。像个猎食者，又像情人间的玩笑。

他在弯下身的同时吐出一口绵长的气息，宛如喟叹。

Will则发出两声断续的哼笑。

“别动，Will。”Hannibal严肃道。

Will抗议：“你知道我怕痒。”

我猜Hannibal刚才用左手扶住了Will的脖子，那激起了Will的反射。

Hannibal的手换了位置，我听到他手指摩挲毛发的声音，也许他将手放在了Will的侧脸或脑后。

“看着我。”Hannibal说，温柔又极具说服力。

Will发出了一声明显的吞咽声。

剃刀的锋刃开始自他喉结之上滑削，每一根胡茬与金属相触都会绽出一阵微鸣，节奏明快。极致的锋锐紧贴极致的脆弱，热烈而致命得如同宿敌之间的探戈，每一个动作都极热情紧绷，每一个舞步之后都可能是杀招——若不以热吻结束，则必然血溅三尺。

直到窒息感影响了我的听觉，我才意识到自己一直屏息以待着这场热舞的结局。

织物与皮肤摩擦的声音响起，这是临近的尾声。

“嘶。”Will轻抽了口气。但没有鲜血喷溅之声。

我无法听出Hannibal划破了Will哪一处的皮肤，但也许明早我们能直接目睹。

他们亲吻的声音轻柔又缠绵，Hannibal呼吸从容，Will则靠着间隙的低喘抢夺他们之间少得可怜的空气。

皮质材料发出饱受摧残的呻吟，棉质织物和丝质织物与皮肤摩擦的声音清晰却杂乱。

Will突然抽身，声音是被情欲淹没后又捞起来的沙哑，“停在这吧，Hannibal。”他又喘了一下，“再继续我就控制不住自己了。”

“担心Miina的天赋？”Hannibal的声音让我想起那条诱惑亚当夏娃的蛇。

“我看过她的作品，她有建立思维宫殿的潜力。”Will的呼吸仍未平稳，“我正在尝试。”

“思维宫殿的成型是最关键的时期，你抓住了Miina的时机如同我抓住了你的。”Hannibal说，“我希望这个宝贵的机会由我们共享。”

他落下一个亲吻，在某个Will的敏感处，因为Will急促地抽了口气。

“别折断她。”Will说。

“就像Abigail，她很柔韧。她会弯曲、贴合，但不会断裂，也不会像茶杯一样破碎。”

我莫名地紧张了起来。

“我们会成为她的一部分，比基因的组合更亲密。”Hannibal的声音低得如同弦乐的余响，“而性欲是人类最基础的欲望之一，作为宫殿的基石再恰当不过。”

我的听觉世界里，哑黑金属的雕塑巨人与精致白瓷的雕塑巨人在丝绸的土地上纠缠，破碎，交融，直至黑与白再无界线。

Chiyoh如猫一般靠近我，在我的后颈上落下一个温热、带着湿气的吻。

-7-

我的狩猎家族在一年半前出版，并给我带来了一笔相当不菲的收入。引用某位评论家的评语——青年小说家的巨大成功！正义到扭曲或残忍得天真的人物无一不鲜活，情节扣人心弦，结局出人意料，绝佳之作。

这是我最成功的作品，却不是我最爱的。

Chiyoh在两周前诞下一个女婴，由我的卵子在她的子宫中孕育而成。今天Hannibal和Will坚持要来接我们出院。

出于为他们安全的考虑，我之前拒绝了他们来医院探望。尽管他们的逃亡风波已过去了四年多，但FBI仍有一位执着的长官在搜寻他们，而他们的外形可没那么容易不被注意。

隔着很远的距离，我就听见了他们的交谈声。

“……最近半年我们最好还是呆在国内，以免Chiyoh和Miina有事的时候找不到人照顾Abigail。”Will说。

“照Jack那股不肯放松丝毫的劲头来看，在家附近狩猎并不安全。”Hannibal说。

“所以我的意思是，最近，不要，狩猎。”Will说，“或者你再次独自狩猎。”

越过拐角，我看到还算空旷的停车场上等候在车边的两人。

Hannibal凑到Will的颈边，唇角笑意深浓，“我们是一体的，Will，没有哪一个能从分离中幸存。”

Will侧过头看着他，“这不意味着我们要活成连体婴。”

涂满松香的琴弓缓慢地折磨着琴弦，“我每天会因对你的渴望而饥饿难耐，而在看到你之后便感到饱足吗？”

Hannibal轻笑：“我会。”

“看来Bedelia哪怕是将死之时也不会向你隐瞒任何事。”Will别开头，随即又像想到了什么更糟的，用右手狠狠捋了一把自己的脸。

他的余光捕捉到了抱着Abigail的我，立即逃离般绕过鲜少的几辆车疾步走过来从我手里接过不算多的行李，并给了我一个轻柔的、不会压着熟睡的Abigail的拥抱。

Chiyoh脸色还不算好，但已经行动自如。她牵了我空下来的那只手，伸手点了点Abigail的下巴。

在面对Hannibal时，她温柔地托着我抱着Abigail的左臂，朝她歪了歪头，“新的家人。”

Hannibal俯视她，面上是我分辨不出属于礼节还是出自真心的笑。他把食指伸进Abigail蜷起的掌心里轻柔地捏了捏。

我说：“我想给她一个中间名，但需要先征询你的同意。”

他微垂下眼睫，锋锐的眉骨都因此温柔。他低喃：“Misha。”像是回答，又像是呼唤。

那只柔软、脆弱、娇小的手忽然握住了他的食指。我听清了他因此漏跳的一拍心跳。

穿着浅驼色毛衣的Hannibal躬下了向来挺拔的脊背，晨光下，他轮廓柔和，目光轻软，如此像一位兄长，父亲。

Chiyoh轻吻宝宝的额头，“Misha，我们回家了。”

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 我尽力在用Miina和Chiyoh的经历在补全拔杯间我很难去描述的部分，哪怕读者能看出一点点隐约的影子，就不算彻底的失败了。其实拔杯最好的观察者该是Abigail，可惜她离开得太早了。


End file.
